A Korean Odyssey
Details *'Title:' 화유기 / Hwayugi *'Also known as:' Hwayuki *'Genre:' Fantasy, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Dec-23 to 2018-Mar-04 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Hwayugi OST Synopsis Since birth Jin Sun Mi could see evil spirits. When she was a girl, she met two supernatural creatures - Woo Hwi Chul and Son Oh Gong. 25 Years later twist of fate puts the three together again. Jin Sun Mi is now a wealthy, beautiful woman that has to handle demons getting in her way. Woo Hwi Chul is trying to get a promotion to God and Song Oh Gong is desperate to unseal his powers. Things get tangled when the legend of a human being with blood that can make any spirit incredibly powerful turns out to be true and Song Oh Gong decides to eat that human while Woo Hwi Chul has to protect it. A reinterpretation of the Chinese novel “Journey to the West” into the present days with a romantic-fantasy twist. -- AsianWiki Teaser/Trailer Cast ;Main Cast ;*Lee Seung Ki as Son Oh Gong ;*Cha Seung Won as Woo Hwi / Woo Ma Wang ;*Oh Yeon Seo as Jin Sun Mi / Sam Jang ;**Gal So Won as young Sun Mi ;*Lee Hong Ki as PK / Jo Pal Gye ;*Jang Kwang as Yoon Dae Shik / Sa Oh Jong ;Supporting Cast *Sung Hyuk as General Winter / Summer Fairy *Kim Sung Oh as Lee Han Joo (Sun Mi's employee) *Lee El as Ma Ji Young *Sung Ji Roo as Guru Soo Bo Ri *Lee Se Young as Jung Se Ra / Jin Boo Ja / Ah Sa Nyeo *Lee Yong Yi as Jin Sun Mi's grandmother *Im Ye Jin as a peddler *Jung Jae Won as peddler's grandson / Hong Hae Ah (Ma Wang & Na Chal Nyuh's son) *Kang Sung Pil as a gangster *Yoon Bo Ra as Alice / White Dragon Horse *Kim Ji Soo as Cha Hee / Seo Yun Hee / Na Chal Nyuh *Song Jong Ho as Kang Dae Sung *Michael K. Lee (마이클 리) as Jonathan (Jin Sun Mi's first love) **Kim Hyun Bin as young Jonathan *Ok Ye Rin as Han Byul ;Cameos *Kim Hyung Suk (김형석) as Superstar Audition's judge (ep 1-2) *Kim Yun Woo as Superstar Audition's judge (ep 1-2) *Choi Dae Sung as broadcasting PD (ep 1-2, 6) *Yoo Yun Jung as Lee Da In (ep 1, Superstar contestant) *Park Sang Hoon as Eun Sung (ep 1, a kid possessed by Wooden Doll Ghost) *Baek Seung Hee as Wooden Doll Ghost's Bride (ep 1) *Lee Eun Hyung (이은형) as a newlywed (ep 2) *Kang Jae Joon (강재준) as a newlywed (ep 2) *Min Sung Wook as lust ghost (ep 2) *Jang Geun Suk as a peacock (ep 3) *Seo Yoon Ah as Mi Joo (ep 3) *Ham Na Young (함나영) as Akiko (ep 5, 16) **Park Seung Tae as Kang Myung Ja (older Akiko, ep 5, 16) *Bang Soo Jin as a mermaid (ep 7) *Oh Ah Rin as Lee Soo Jung (ep 9-10) *Choi Seung Hoon as Lee Soo Jung's older brother (ep 9-10, 20) *Lee So Yun as bookseller evil spirit (ep 9-10) *Seo Eun Woo (서은우) as Summer Fairy (ep 15) *Oh Yun Ah as Egret (ep 16) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Studio Dragon *'Directors:' Park Hong Kyun, Kim Byung Soo, Kim Jung Hyun *'Screenwriters:' Hong Jung Eun, Hong Mi Ran Episode Ratings See A Korean Odyssey/Episode Ratings Notes *This drama is loosely based on the 16th-century Chinese novel Journey to the West (西遊記). *The Korean title Hwayugi is a play on Seoyugi (서유기), the Korean pronunciation of the title of the original Chinese novel. As such, it does not translate readily into English, so the official English title is A Korean Odyssey. *Park Bo Gum was offered a lead role but declined. *Filming began November 2017. *After a serious injury to a production staff member on the set, filming was stopped from December 30 to January 2 for an internal safety inspection. As a result, 2 PD Kim Jung Hyun and Kim Byung Soo were added in the drama production. *Lee Seung Ki received more than 120 million won per episode thus making it the highest pay for a cable drama. He broke the previous record set by Ji Chang Wook for his role in The K2. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:KDrama2018 Category:TVN Category:Studio Dragon Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Comedy